Who said it is illegal?
by animerocks30
Summary: Karin is a normal person, but she is one of the few humans who could see the dead. She uncovers her brother's secret that he is a shinigami and decides to become one too. As a shinigami.....full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Karin is a normal person, but she is one of the few humans who could see the dead. She uncovers her brother's secret that he is a shinigami and decides to become one too. As a shinigami she fights hollows, but she never knew that her powers were that much wanted. Ichigo comes back home bring a few more people identified as friends, but they were more. Learning to trust people, she encounters a power thirst Aizen. Stuck in the middle of a war, she learns more than just loneliness.........._there were always people there beside her._

Chapter 1

I sat there, waiting….waiting for hell to reach upon me. My family…._My family, _unless, completely unless (excluding Yuzu). But _Otousan? Ich-nii?? _ Otousan is like a baby, but _Ichigo?? _He's hiding something. _Defiantly_ hiding something. He wouldn't tell, wouldn't tell a soul……..no one……none….._except those who are like him_………..

"_Crazy, you're completely out of your mind Karin. I don't know what you're talking about," Ich-nii told me. Then he jumped out of the window wearing his so called "soul reaper clothes". I was left there, alone, in his room. Even worse, he lied to me. He called me crazy. I was hurt. Hurt and angry. I wanted to know the answer. Why??_

_-End of flashback-_

I walked down the stairs thinking. "Oi! Otousan," I yelled. Otousan turned his head to me. "Karin-chan!!!!!!" I smacked him in the head and started to talk. "I think we should move into a bigger house," I said. "This house is too small, plus look at the benefits of a newer one."

"Karin, where am I, we, going to find a good house _and_ have a clinic _and_ have it close to town?" he asked.

"I found one," and I tossed him a description of the house. "The house has 6 bedrooms. Two can be for guest, patients, and four can be ours. Yuzu, you, and me will each have our own rooms and bathrooms connected to it. And Ichigo"-I spat his name out- "will also have a room and bathroom, but he'll also have an _extra-large_ closet. There is a big kitchen which can storage 2 refrigerators and has a door which leads to the dining room. The dinning is connected to the living room. The clinic would be 3/5 larger than this one. We can have more rooms and a comfortable waiting lobby." I finished and looked back at otousan's face. He had a thoughtful look on it.

"Well, let's go check out this house," and we both took off to see the house, forgetting to tell Yuzu we were leaving……

3 hours later……..

"You're right Karin, the house was great!" Otousan exclaimed, while we walked into the house. "It's also in the perf-"

"Where were you!" exclaimed a worry Yuzu. "You guys took off without telling me!" she puffed.

I looked at Otousan and he looked back at him. Then I turned to Yuzu and asked, "Yuzu is dinner ready yet? We'll talk over where we when then."

"Yeah, dinner's ready…..help me set up," Yuzu replies.

10 minutes later…..

We settled ourselves down for dinner, that's when Yuzu exploded.

"Now tell me where you guys been!!!!!" Yuzu screamed.

"Okay, Yuzu, we're planning to move,"-gasp- "and the clinic is coming with us." And with that I repeated the description of the house to her like I told Otousan earlier. Slowly, Yuzu started to nodded her head. But then she bounced in mid air. "What about Onii-chan?!? She cried. I growled and low growl. "What about him?" I said. _Ichigo_. _All she could care about is Ichigo. _"What do we need to worry about him, Yuzu?" I said.

"He might come back. And when he does, where would he find us?" she said.

"Ichigo _left _us weeks ago. Besides, like you said he _might_ come back, but where's proof? he doesn't care about us anymore. If he did, he would have told us where he was going." _Crazy, you're completely out of your mind Karin._ "He doesn't care for us anymore!!" I yelled. _Crazy, idiot Karin. _ The memory was coming back to me. "He left us, he doesn't care for us, he says…..he ………he…….._he……_" My head started to hurt. "Ahhhhh………" I grabbed my head. The pain wouldn't stop………it kept coming……._crazy_ ………..My head killed, killllllledddddddd……..

And I blackout.

* * *

Well? How do you like it? This is my first story…..so be NICE!!!! LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Karin-chan, Karin-chan, wake up….." Yuzu cried.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a crying/worried Yuzu.

"Yuzu……" I managed to ssay.

"AH! Karin-chan!!! You're awake!!!" Yuzu hugged me. She was very happy now unlike a minute before. _Sigh, that's who Yuzu is…._

Then a doctor and Otousan walked in. When Otousan saw me he….., well you can imagine what happened……

"Karin!! You're wake. Oh you scared me," he yelled.

"Ahem," We turned to the doctor. "Mr. Kurosaki, remember what I told. Now careful, Karin Kurosaki," the doctor said before walking out of the doctor, I turned to Otousan.

"Otousan, what did the doctor mean?" I asked. When I finished, his face turned serious.

"Take a sit Yuzu," he said as he pulled a chair towards the bed, "Karin the doctor told me to tell you that you need to keep your anger down." He raised his hand to stop me from talking. "He said that your brain won't function right if your anger gets to strong. When I get very angry, you won't be able to control your anger, instead your anger will keep exploding out. When your anger gets out of control, your head will have pain and you'll pass out. When you wake up, there is a chance you'll forget what happened. You'll forget everything that happened in your past life, everything." With that he stopped and looked at me with stern eyes. Yuzu, on the other hand was crying,

"Karin-chan, Karin-chan, promised me, you won't forget me……..Karin-chan……" she cried. I looked at me twin sister and her tears, then at Otousan with the serious eyes.

"Yuzu, could buy me some food, I'm hungry," I stated.

"Sure," Yuzu said. Then she walked away. I turned to Otousan.

"Otousan, I known this for a long time and I have a question," I said.

"What is your question," he asked. He looked at me carefully.

"A-a-are you dead?"

"…WHAT?!?!" he exclaimed, suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"You _are_ dead I suppose."

"No! Of course not, why else would I be here??"

"Then that means Ichigo is dead, right?"

"Karin, Karin, where are you getting these ideas??"

I took a deep breath. "Stop lying to me," –I held a hand up to stop him from talking- "I am one. I am like you and Ichigo. Here me out," I told him as he tried to protest he didn't know what I'm talking about. "Shinigami, Soul Reapers, hollows. I _know _you know what I'm talking about. You're a soul reaper. _Ichigo _is a soul reaper. I _saw _him in the soul reaper clothes. He denied it. He called me crazy, idiot……..He ignored me. That's why I hate him now……that's why I don't call him 'Ich-nii' anymore. Right Now, today, I'm a soul reaper. I killed hollows now. How did I become one? One day I was kicking my ball out of frustration. I went after it which landed in front of a shop. _Urahara's shop_. When I picked it up, I felt something weird from the shop. _Reiatus_. I felt reiatus. I entered the shop to find candy everywhere, but in front of me was what I found the most interesting. A man sat there with a fan, waving it back and forth. He looked like he was expecting me….. 'Who are you?' he asked. 'Karin Kursaki.' I answered.

"_You're Ichigo Kurosaki's little sister, correct?" the man asked_

"_Don't remind me of him," I spat. "Who are you?"_

"_Kisuke Urahara."_

"_How do you know Ichigo?"_

"_I trained him."_

"_Why did you train him?" I narrowed my eyes, he sounded suspicious even more every minute. _

"_So he knew how to fight, but he almost lost his life so I needed to retrain him."_

"_Train him for what? What powers?? What………" __train him, train him………__ "You needed to train him because of his soul reapers powers?" I asked._

"_Bingo, we have a winner!!" he snapped his fan shut._

"_Tell me, tell me about soul reapers, and their power and background."_

"_Well take a seat then. Tessai we need tea for two," he yelled._

"So Urahara told me everything from the dead ghost to soul reapers to the 'Winter War' and about Ichigo," I said. "After he told me all that I asked him where Ichigo's powers came from. Where _my _powers came from. I'm a soul reaper now. I was _born _with soul reaper powers. Why? Because of you. You are a soul reaper. You're dead. Am I right?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me about you," I said.

Otousan looked at me and started his story.

"Captain of squad 10, Karin, I was one the captain of squad 10. Toshiro Hitsugaya was my fukotachio, lieutenant, and a fun girl, Rangiku Matsumoto was my 3rd seat. They were both great people, though Toshiro was sometimes cold. But I left my seat when I fell in love with a woman, your mother, and disappeared. Ever since then I didn't use my soul reaper powers and it slowly disappeared. But now, because of Ichigo's leaking soul reapers powers, I have began to regain my powers," Otousan said. "And that's my story, anything else?" I sat there, sinking in all the information.

"Yes," I said. "I do have another thing. I want a spar with you, Urahara's basement tomorrow, 4:30, Urahara's shop, done." And with that I got up and walked out of the hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Next Day, 4:50

I stood there in front of Otousan, my sword in my hand.

My sword had a red hilt and a dragon's face was stuck to the end. If I commanded, it would put out and a chain would follow it. Out of the hilt, two long ribbons flew behind. The sword's blade was thin, long and sharp. I had to put the sword on my back so it wouldn't touch the floor.

There was sweat on me from head to toe. I shunpo towards Otousan again. He was a tough opponent for once, but he _was_ a captain before. I swung my sword. _Clang. _ His sword blocked me from cutting him again. "Tch." I knew he was going easy on me, but _why can't I still hit him!!_

_Clang, Clang, Clang_. Our sword clashed together. _Clang, Clang, _he fast, too fast. I decide to release my shiki.

"Rise along the heated ashes, Taikaryū!" I cried. Fire exploded out of my sword. It shoots towards Otousan. For a minute I thought it was going to hit and burn him, but I felt reiatus come from straight ahead. _No, it won't hit him, he shunpo away_.

"I'm surprised Karin, you're unlike Ichigo, able to sense reiatus," Otousan said.

I rolled my eyes. "Urusai," I told him.

_Clang, Clang, splat._

_Shit! He cut me, shit!_ I winced in the pain, but that didn't stop me.

_Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, splat._

_Come on!! More pain????_

"You giving up yet??" Otousan asked.

"No."

We kept fighting. I was getting sooo tired now…...Finally Otousan's sword got my neck.

"I win," a smile crept across his mouth.

"Urusai," I said and passed out.

"-ider how she was able to stand that long fighting you is amazing. I think she just might surpass Ichigo someday," said a voice. I opened my eyes to see myself not in the baseball.

"Ah! She's awake!" cried another voice. I sat up to see Otousan, Urahara, and a cat.

"Karin-chan, you're awake!" Otousan cried as he ran to me. I kicked him aside and looked at Urahara.

"Men, I'll never get them," muttered the cat. I looked in shock at the cat.

"W-who a-a-are you-you??" I stumbled.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihōin," the cat replied.

"You're a shinigami, right?" I asked.

"Yes," it said.

"A captain?"

"Was."

"Which squad?"

"2."

"The punishment squad?"

"Yes."

"But isn't Soi Fon the captain?"

"I left, she took over."

"Oh……wait you're the Goddess of Flash?!?"

"Yes."

"Could you teach me shunpo?"

"Don't you know shunpo already?"

"Hai, but I want to learn faster ones."  
"Okay, tomorrow? After school?"

"Sure."

And with that our conversation ended..............then we both looked at each other and laughed. Urahara just sat there lost and Otousan was sulking.

Out of thin air a wooded gate appeared. Out came a short, elementary kid followed by a tall woman with a big chest and a red hair dude with tons of tattoos, a bald head guy, and a person with feathers on his eyebrows.

"Urahara!" cried the woman.

I looked at the girl who was now hugging Urahara then at Yoruichi. Yoruichi sat up (she's still in her cat form) and motioned me to follow. I followed her, but not until I saw a "10" on the white boy's shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what? New Chapter!!!! Sorry, I might not be able to upload faster because......well let's just say my computer has.......this site blocked...........please don't ask. My friend has a good heart and she upload this for me. I'll try to get this website free ASAP!!!! (trust me I'll be able to and I'll tell you when I'm FINALLY FREE). It'll most likey be summer vacation I suppose........

Chapter 4

_Soccer, soccer, soccer……soccer, soccer, soccer……_i thought. I was heading towards soccer practice with a soccer ball.

_Whoosh, whoosh._

Jeez, the wind was pretty hard. I turned around to find the wind smashing into my face.

_Bang._ I fell forward.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said a voice. I got up to see a person with a sorry look on their face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good, I was look-."

"It's okay," I said and turned to pick up my ball, but to see it wasn't there.

"OMG!!!! Where's my ball?" I screamed and ran off.

I looked left and right then ran down the hill.

Right at the bottom of the hill was a boy holding my ball.

_He looks familiar._

"Hey, can I have my ball back?" I asked the boy. The boy stopped hitting the ball with his knees and looked up. He had white hair and teal eyes.

"This your ball?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Here, don't drop it again," he said and kicked the ball towards me. I caught the ball and looked up.

"Than………." The boy was nowhere to be seen. (A/N The word was supposed to be "thanks".)

_I sense..........reiatsu.......from him?...........shunpo......._ I turned away and headed back to soccer practice.

"I'm home, what's for dinner, Yuzu?" I yelled. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Yuz."

"Oh hey Karin-chan, dinner's ready in 5 minutes. Could you set up the table?" Yuzu asked me.

"Sure." I walked over to the cabinet and took out some plates and chopsticks out. I set them on the table and went to check on Otousan.

"Otousan! Dinner's ready!" I yelled in the air.

"Be right there, Karin!" He yelled back. I followed the voice to the lobby and found him cleaning up.

"Need help?" I asked.

"No," he said and looked up. "Let's go." We walked back to the house.

"Dinner!" Yuzu cried, and we sat down.

Otousan took a bit of the food.

"Mhm! Yuzu anot-"

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. _The door bell rang.

"Who would that be?" I asked.

I walked to the door and opened it.

...

...

...

_Clash. Cling!_ (just imagine a glass cup crash and break on the floor)

...

...

...

...

The glass cup in my hand fell to the floor......

...

.........

........

.......

"You were supposed to be dead!" I yelled.

Sorry, my chapters will get longer.......I'm pretty sure. (sweat drop)


	5. Chapter 5

My friend uploaded this for me, again. I'm actually glad for once. We kind of got into a fight, but we fixed it. Things can change, but what I hate about changes is that things change _too_ fast, faster than you could ever imagine, sigh.

Chapter 5

Now let's go back in time for a minute.............

(Ichigo's POV)

"_It's been a long time," I said. "Guys, wait here while I go in," I said to the people behind me. Then I turned back to the door and opened it. I walked in._

_......._

"_WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" I screamed._

"_What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia said, rushing in._

_**Dear Oniichan,**_

_**I have no idea why, but Karin-chan and Otousan came home one day and said that we were moving. I told Karin that you'll wouldn't know where we are when we, moved, but she said that you wouldn't care.**_

_**When you come back, go downtown, the new clinic there is where we live.**_

_**Ichnii, I'll be waiting.**_

_**-Yuzu**_

"_They moved? How?" I said in complete disbelief. "Come on guys, let's go."_

_I closed the door and headed down downtown. I went looking for the clinic and found it._

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

_I waited........then.............__Clash. _

"_Karin," I mumbled._

"_You were supposed to be dead!"_

(Karin's POV)

"You were supposed to be dead!" I felt anger boil up. "You were supposed to be back! You left us!" I cried. I hear Yuzu and Otousan coming from behind.

"Onii-chan!! You found you-"Yuzu cried.

I held her back.

"Nani, Karin-chan? Aren't you happy??"

"Step back, Yuzu," I mumbled to her. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Hai........"

I faced towards Ichigo.

"You left, you left for months! Why come back now? What makes you think you have the right to come back? You HAVE no right, Not AFTER what happened!"

"Karin, listen, I didn't me-"

"Don't stay you didn't mean to. YOU DID MEAN TOO!!!"

I was shaking with anger. It was boiling up.

"YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT"-I felt people eyes widen-"YOU KNEW I KNEW!!! MY HEART WAS ALREADY BROKEN BECAUSE OF OKAASAN'S DEATH, WHY MAK-"

"KARIN!" Otousan barked.

"WH-!" I looked at him.

"Karin......"

I stared deep within his eyes. I started to relax.

"Karin-chan......." Yuzu mumbled. Her eyes were covered with tears. Otousan's hands were on her shoulder. I threw one dark look towards Ichigo and walked towards Yuzu.

"Gomenasai, Yuzu," I said and hugged her. I looked at Otousan. "Arigato," I mumbled and turned to walk away.

"Well, you guys want dinner? We were in the middle of having it, come in, come in," Otousan said towards the people behind Ichigo.

I stood there on the top of the stairs (out of sight) watching them walk in. Yuzu quickly got more dishes for the guests.

"Well Karin must be psychic; this is a new house with 2 guests rooms. If you need a place to stay, you can stay at those." Otousan turned towards Ichigo. "So......my daring son Ichigo, are you going to introduce us to these people?"

Ichigo looked at him and started "Well this is Toshiro Hitsugaya"-he points to the white boy-" that's Rangiku Matsumoto"-points to the blond girl-"and the one with a bald head is Ikkaku Madrame with his mate Yumichika Ayasegawa(-wait! Is he gay-), who has feathers on his eyebrow (-sooo totally gay now, lol-). That guy with red hair and tattoos is Renji Abarai and.....this is Rukia, you know, Rukia from before."

_Rukia Kuchiki from the Kuchiki family, duh we know,_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Well, my name is Isshin Kurosaki. How has Ichigo been treat ya all? He tends to be an idiot a lot, you know, by leaving us. Ever since he left, my daughters have been having a hard time. I tried to comfort them a lot and succ-" _smack_.

I threw a soccer ball at him.

"You should shut-up if you know what's good for you," I said, walking down the stairs. I turned to Ichigo, "That's my seat, never mind." I sat on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV.

"Well that's Karin. She.....is........um........"

"I'm a tomboy. I _love_ to play soccer. I can see spirits and ghosts and monsters, which I heard people call them 'hollows'. People think I'm weird, but I don't care. Yuzu is my fraternal twin. She likes to cook and is like a mother to me. I love her a lot, so if you mess with her, I will kill you."

Everyone stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Then they turned back to the table.

Sigh, I shut off the TV and went upstairs.

"Ich-nii, tell me about your _girlfriend_," Yuzu said mischievously.

I stopped on the stairs.

"W-h-hat?!??" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Waahh!!!" Otousan cried. He ran to our Okaasan's poster. "Our dear son has grown up, soon our daug-"

This time I threw a book.

"I'm going out!" I called from the door and disappeared.

(Regular POV)

"I'm going out!" Karin called from the door. Then she disappeared.

Isshin turned to his daughter.

"Well Yuzu I think we're finished is there dessert?" he asked.

"Well........i didn't think we had guests, but I'll make one right away!" Yuzu cried happily and ran off.

Ichigo opened his mouth to stop her, but she already left.

"Well Hitsugaya, it's been a long time," Isshin said. "You're a tachio now, right?

"Hai, Kurosaki-tachio," Toshiro replied. "It has been a long time and yes, I'm a tachio now.

"No need to call me a tachio anymore, I'm not a captain anymore, Toshiro, Isshin is good," Otousan said.

Toshiro nodded.

"My, my, my, Rangiku, you haven't changed." Isshin turned to Rangiku.

"Tachio! You grew!" Rangiku cried. She gave Isshin a big hug. "I mis-."

"Now what the HELL is going ON!!!!!!! SOMEONE EXPLAIN!!!" Ichigo yelled. Everyone turned towards him. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU, TOSHIRO"- looks at him (tick mark appears) "It's Hitsugaya-tachio" hey yells.-"KNOW MY DAD AND CALL HIM TACHIO!!!"

"Ichigo, calm down, Toshiro I sorry about my sonnnnnn....." Ichigo slammed his foot on top of Otousan's head.

Now there were three tick marks on Toshiro's head.

_Why am I the one who gets stuck with idiots. _He got up and headed towards the door.

"aA, Tachio, where are you going?" Rangiku asked.

"Out," he growled, "away from the idiots."

And he walked out.

(Karin's POV)

_Damn, damn, damn it. Shit!_

"Grrrr!! I looked up.

_What an idiot I am._

I took a deep breath.

_Okaasan, help me._ I turned around to walk back home, but something caught my eye.

_A flower shop....._

I walked across the street to the flower shop and entered.

"Welcome," said a voice. "May I help you?"

"No thanks, I'm just looking around," I replied.

"Okay."

I looked around at the bundles of flowers. They all looked nice. Only one caught my eye. 3 roses, red, yellow, black. 2 tulips, orange, blue. I picked it up and went to the cashier.

"How much?" I asked.

"2.36," said the cashier. "Who are these for?"

"Okaasan."

"For mother's day? That's not for a long time."

"Okaasan is dead."

"..........I'm sorry.............really."

"It's okay." I took the flowers and left.

_Okaasan, Okaasan._

Masaki Kurosaki,

Great Mom,

Great Friend,

Awesome person.

_Died from a hollow,_ I thought

_Okaasannnnnn.............._

"Mhmmmm I smell a good, tasting soul to eat......"

I turned around. _Hollow_. And sure enough, a hollow is right in front of my face.

Wow, I think that was, like the longest chapter I'd writing in anything........sigh that took a long time to write. 5 down, 6 more to go. Imagine......more as a write..........yikes! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Okay,here is the full 6th chapter.

Toshiro's POV

I was walking down the street.

_Damn. Why did I have to be the one who gets stuck with idiots? Couldn't they ask another person to do it? Uh,...wait!_ I turned. _Isn't that Kurosaki's_(Ichigo)_little sister?_I look closer._Up, it is, but why is she entering a flower shop._

I walked over to the shop. I saw her picking flowers.

She walked around the flower shop and stopped to look at the bundles of flower. She picked one up and walked to the cash register and bought it. Then she walked out. I followed her.

She walked and walked until we got to a graveyard.

"Okaasan," escaped her lips. Then I froze.

_A hollow._

"Mhm, I smell a good tasting soul to eat."

A hollow stood in front of her.

Regular POV

She stood there. Frozen.

_What should I do?_ she thought. _There's a captain right there behind the hollow._ _Should I turn into a soul reaper? No, I'll just use kido._

"Hado number 33 Sokatsui." Karin aimed for the mask

_She knows kido?_ Toshiro thought.

The hollow growled and disappeared.

Karin turned. Then she walked towards Toshiro.

_Walking, walking, almost there, there._ She thought.

Karin stopped right next to Toshiro. They were standing side to side shoulder to shoulder. She could _feel_ him. His _cold_ skin right next to hers.

_The__K__ing of__I__ce._

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, King of ICE, Captain of Squad 10. Stop following me...I sense you," Karin said.

Toshiro froze. Karin turned and shunpoed away.

Karin's POV

I hope they'll finally stop being idiots, I thought.

"I'm home," I yelled.

"Karin! You're ba-!" I kicked him in the face.

Sigh, they'll never change.

I walked up the stairs to my room, but sounds stopped me. I walked up to Ichigo's door.

"Ichn-..." Ichigo froze, so did the _other people._

I hissed. "Damn it," I swore.

"Karin! You know not to swear!" Ichigo yelled. Then, "Oh shit!" he said.

"Um, Ichigo, did you just say something...I mean...you're over there" – I pointed to his body, which, btw, I knew had Kon init- "but your voice came from over there." I pointed straight at his shinigami form. I laughed. He froze. He face was sooooo red. The others just stared. I could feel Toshio's reiatsu right outside. I saw Ichigo's shinigami form walk over to his body.

"Your ears have problems Karin." He walks over to me and rubs my hair.

"Bando number 1, Sai," I whispered. Ichigo's eyes widen.

I shunpoed away.

_Bed time, finally._

_It was like a memory._

_Just another day. Another school day._

I got up and headed to the bathroom and got ready for the school day. After I finished I walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayo, Yuzu," I said as I went into the kitchen.

"Oh, ohayo Karin-chan!" Yuzu said happily. I could see plates set on the table for breakfast.

_More than 3 plates which means..._

"Hey Yuzu, are those people staying over in our house?" I asked.

"Yes," Yuzu replied. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I walked out and sat down waiting for breakfast. Then I looked at the time.

"Yuzu, you better hurry or we'll be late," I yelled.

"I'm finished anyways, Karin," she tells me. She turns to the stairs and yells, "Breakfast is ready EvErYoNe!"

waiting*

"OHHhhhhhhh! Arigato! Yuzu-chan!" Rangiku screams. She hugs Yuzu with a big hug and squashes Yuzu's head with her big boobs.

I ate my breakfast and grabbed Yuzu's and mine backpack and headed to the door. Knowing Yuzu, she already ate breakfast and packed lunch and snacks.

"Come one Yuzu, let's get to school, I yelled.

"Okay, okay, coming, I need to get my bac-. Ohhh, thanks for getting it for me!" And runs towards me.

We ran out the house with Yuzu yelling, "Have a great day EvErYoNe!"

_School. Just another day of school._

"Kurosaki Karin!"

"Here."

"Kurosaki Yuzu!"

"Here!"

Etc...

The teacher was taking roll call.

"Okay, today we have a transferred student, Toshiro Hitsugaya, please come in," the teacher said.

_Toshiro?_

Toshiro Hitsugaya walked in. "Hello, my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. Please call me Hitsugaya," Toshiro said.

"OooOooOooO," the girls said. (except Yuzu and me, lol)

"Look how cute he is!"

"Don't even think about it, he's mine!"

"No! he's mine. I wonder, what's his fav-."

"Ahem!" the chatting girls looked at the very annoyed teacher.

"Hitsugaya, sit next to Kurosaki on her right." She pointed towards the empty sit next to me. "Kurosaki," she stares at me "You'll show Hitsugaya to his classes," she commanded.

_Ohhhhh, great, me me me me..._

"Now," the teacher said after Toshiro sat down. "Take out your text book and turned to page 263."

_School, just another day of school except for the fact that a__soul reaper__came as a transfer student..._

"Well, what's your next class?" I asked Toshiro after the bell rang.

"Math," he replied.

_Great, another class with me._

"Come on," I said. I gathered my books and left the class.

"Tell me, Toshirō, why are you here?" I asked him while we walk.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"You're a soul reaper."

"That's not a question."

I stopped at the door of Math class.

"I don't need protection, I'm strong myself." And I turned and entered the classroom.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

_The bell,_ I thought. _Lunch_.

"Kurosaki," said a voice.

_Damn, Toshiro's voice._

"What?" I asked, clearly annoyed.

"We need to talk," he said.

"No. No. we don't." I walked out of the classroom to my locker to grab my lunch. I closed my locker to see Toshiro standing there. I shot him a look. "Leave me alone!" I shout. the people in the hall glanced at us.

"O my gosh, does kurosaki already know toshiro? Did they go out already, OMG! they might of already ki-"

"SHUT UP! shut up you idiots!" I yelled to the by standers. I stomped away from everyone, walking towards the rooftop.

_School, just another tipcally day….except a shinigami appeared to ruin it. Sigh…_

"So you're up here."

I glance towards the intruding shinigami. "What could you possibly want from a helpless girl like me?" I ask.

_(Whataya want from me. Whataya want from me. Yeah, I'm afraid, Whataya want from me. Whataya want from me.) _

"How much you know….about us? about the soul society, shinigami and hollows," Toshiro questioned.

"tch. you know Urahara's big mouth. I know as much as Youoichi eats," I reply.

_(There might have been a time, When I would give myself away. (Ooh) Once upon a time, I didn't give a damn, But now here we are.)_

"is there…..anything you're planning?" he pushed.

"planning? are you thinking, or excuse me, the head of the what so called soul society, thinking I'm plotting against the you guys?" I raised an eyebrow. _If they are gonna be suspicious of me….i might as well pound crap into their brains._

"I never said that." toshiro defended.

"no, however you IMPLIED it." I smirked, knowing I will win.

Toshiro just stared back at me, not knowing how to reply. I could see the argument in his head.

A slight giggle escapsed my lips when the bell rang.

_OMG I love you God, thank you~,_ I praised.

As I walked out, her grabbed my arm. "you know I wont let this go, right?"

"Dunno."


	7. Chapter 7

_School. Just another day of school but….._

All throughout the afternoon I felt FEEL him burning holes in my back. Um, HELLO, CREEPY?!

A shiver ran down my back.

_Kami-sama help!_

_You called for help? _Taikaryu asked.

_Not yours….but you're fine I suppose? _I replied back.

I hear her snort. _Uh…on second thoughts, nevermind. Bye!_

_Humph, fine then ungrateful child_.

Hehe…she got angry at me. "Whatever" I mumbled.

Then I got this tingling feeling. _A hollow, five,_ in fact. I was about to get into my shinigami form, but someone beat me to it.

_Toshiro. Heh, he's so dedicated._

He came out of his gigai and jumped out the window. Immediately he jumped towards one and slashed it. I watched him fight the rest off. He appeared at one place and sliced at that hollow, then appeared at another place. Within seven minutes, he killed all hollows without his shikai. Trouble was finished.

Well….I spoke too soon. Two menos came out.

* * *

_Two menos? How?_ I thought

I looked back at Toshiro. He was panting a bit, due to his captain's tattoo limiter. Toshiro started going towards a menos, slashes at it, but get kicked aside by the other.

_I need to help him. _ I got out my soul candy, and got out of my body.

"Stay here and pay attention to the teacher," I tell my gigai.

I turned away to jump out of the window. I felt other reiatsu rise. _Ichigo!_ I turned towards the high school and saw people fighting hollows and a menos.

"Hey Toshiro!" I said as I landed.

He turned. "What are you doing here?" He sounded surprised. "To help you, duh." I slashed at one of the menos. Then I jumped up to it's mask in attempt to destroy it. The menos opened it's mouth…"Watch out!" Toshiro tried to cover me, but the other menos blocked him.

"Shit!" I heard him yell.

I looked back at the mouth. A red glowering light started to appear.

_Blaaaah. A cero!_

I quickly added reiatsu to my feet and shunpoed to the mask. "Leave!" as I sliced at the mask.

And it disappeared.

* * *

"We seriously need to talk," Toshiro said. He was walking beside me while we head home.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean the Soul Soc-"

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu cried. "Karin-chan, what do you…um hello Hitsugaya-kun." Yuzu blushes a little.

Toshiro looked at her. "Kurosaki-san…." He nods. Then his eyes lit up a bit. "Um, hey, Kurosaki-san, do you think I can borrow Kurosaki for a bit? I'll bring her back in time for dinner, promise."

"OOOoooooOO, Karin-chan~ you're going on a DATE?!" Yuzu squeals.

"WHAT?! NO I AM NOT!" I yell. Glaring at Toshiro, "I'm going home, and you're not the bo-"

Toshiro grabs my arm in a tight grip, and dashes off into the distance.

"BYE BYE KARIN-CHAN~ HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!" she screams in the dust.

"WAHHHHH…YUZU THERE'S NO DATE!" I scream back.

"TOSHIRO. Let. Me. Free!" Toshiro didn't exactly listen to me. He keep walking. Then he stopped.

I looked to the side. "Urahara's place?" I asked.

"Because I bet out of anyone, he's the one who dragged you into being a shinigami." Toshiro smartly replies, stuffing hands into his pockets trying to act cool.

"Haha, my choice actually. I wanted to be a shinigami." I turned to walk into the house.

Urahara was already sitting by the door, as if knowing we were going to appear soon.

"Hitsugaya-tachio, a pleasure to see you."

* * *

Author's note: THere's more in this chapter...but I procrastinated three tests to type two pages up :D thanks to all those who've faved and reviewed this story *hugs all*

PS: please excuse the grammar stuff, I'll correct everything later...when I'm more awake.


End file.
